I am accepted
by playing.you
Summary: ( Harryxdraco) Many students take up the offer to finish school with an eigth year after the war, amongst them: Former rivals Harry P. and Draco.M
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter. The boy who lived. The golden boy. The youngest quiditch player to ever play and win the house tournaments. The boy who defeated voldemort. The boy who was now scared absoulutley shitless to tell his friends his most well kept secret.

Hatty let his eyes scan the great hall. He did'nt want to listen to McGonagalls speach. He did'nt feel like starting the new year of by crying in front of every student at Hogwarts. No, and besides, he already knew what she was gonna say. How everyone had to stick together and support each other while we all were griefing the loss of the loved victims of war. She would propably also incude something about putting all rivalry behind us and unite as one strong force or something.

Harry absentmindedly touched the arm of his best friend, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Not that his slight snoring bothered him or anything, the opposite actually. It helped distract him from McGonagalls speech, wich should have been dumbledors speech. No, harry had just gotten tired of hermione trying to talk ron into waking up. " hey Ron, wake up. Dessert is on its way. " Ron sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. " sorry mate. " Harry gave him a slight smile. " s'alright mate. I know how you feel. Im bloody exausted to. "

Harry let his eyes wander again, and stopped at the slytherin table. The first thing that caught his eye was a lonely spot of white-blond hair in the sea of green and black robes. There was no doubht in his mind who it belonged to, just the fact that it wasn't surrounded by a bunch of other students. Draco Malfor had always been the centre of attention, more or less, so this was very unusuall. None of the students sat within two meters of him. It peeked Harrys intrest a bit.

Draco clenched his hands under the table, staring down at it as if he expected the thick wood to suddenly catch fire or disapear. He tried to shut everything out, but it simply didn't work like that. He couldn't stop his mind from registering the headmaster preaching unity and friendship while all of his slytherinhousemates refused to even come remotely close to him. Not that he cared. He didn't like them anyways.

His neck had started to hurt a bit from not moving for so long. His unnatural pose was necessary tho. He would rather leave the shool than let anyone see his expression. He didn't trust himself to keep a straing face at the moment. The most hidden. Inner, repressed side of him wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry. He didn't want to be here. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposedto be at home, with his parents, enjoying the fact that they were all alive and free from the dark lord. And he would be, if they were all alive.

But no.

He supposed peace and calm just wasn't his thing.

As soon as McGonagall had sat down and the desserts had appeared, Harry watched Draco stand up and more or less rush out of the great hall. He raised an eyebrow, tho he understood. Oh what he would't have given to retreat back to his room and go sleep in his bed and just relax.

And tho he was very gratefull that all eightyear students had been given individual rooms, he would definatly miss staying up late talking to Ron and his other mates. At least their rooms would be in the same corridor.

" its me. " Draco said quietly and walked thru the dungeon wall. He figured it would be a simple enough password. He hadn't had the energy to come up with aything original and clever, so he figured it would do.

The room was simple. A bed, a shelf, a nightstand, an desk, a fireplace and a wardrobe and a connecting bathroom. It wasn't fancy by any means, but what it lacked in luxury it made up for in privacy. Draco sighed and took of his shoes. He would have to get used to it, he supposed. But a few suttle changes couldn't hurt.

He grabbed a black marker from his desk and drew a big, square-ish shape on the wall and stepped back. He raised his wand and mumbled spell and the wall inside his shape turned transparent. This would act as a one way window, and help Draco feel a bit less claustrophobic. The sort-of window gave him a pretty nice view of the big lake which housed the giant squid. Perhaps he would pay it a visit someday.

He undressed and opened up his trunk. He would unpack it tomorrow. Now, he just wanted to lay down for a while. He put on a pair of green silk pyjama bottoms and crawled into bed. He sighed and relaxed. It was warm, and soft, and felt amazing against his skin.

He couldn't enjoy the feeling for long before his stomach started to rumble. " shut up. " he whispered to himself and curled up in the soft blanket. " you ate a chocholate frog on the train, you're good until breakfast. " and besides, he was used to the feeling already.

His mind wandered back to the hogwarts express. How he had reached for the handle to his former friends' compartment and how Pansy Parkinson had emidiatly sealed it shut with her wand. He remembered looking into her smug face for a second before turning and walking away to spend the whole ride alone.

He closed his eyes tightly, as if that would help him block the memory.

Out of all his years at hogwarts, this was definatly the year he had felt the most alone.

Harry sat at the table, litening to Rons and Hermiones discussion on how many butterscotch pies were accaptable to eat in one night. He himself had left it at " as many as your heart desires " but apparently Hermione didn't quite agree. Harry roled his eyes and sighed. They both knew ron would stuff his face until he looked like a ginger beachball so what was the point?

He took a sip of him pumpkin juice and leaned his head on rons shoulder. " Mate, just leave it. She isn't gonna give up anytime soon. " Ron leaned his head on harrys and sighed. " i know Harry but this isn't about that. Its about... uh... " Harry laughed and turned his head so his forehead could rest on his shoulder. " Im thinking about going to bed. Im actually exausted. " It seemed both his friends had temporarily stopped arguing which he was very gratefull for. Ron rubbed his arm softly. " yeah mate, you go. You look like you might need it. " Harry nodded and sat up straight. He finished his juice and stood up at the same time as Ron and Hermione. She hugged him carefully. " see you tomorrow harry" " yeah "

she let him go and sat down again, watching the two boys tightly embrace each other.

" Good night mate "

" You to Ron. "

" You feeling okay?

Harry simply nodded.

" You got the potions, right? "

" They said they would be in my room. "

" If they're not, tell me, yeah? "

" I promise. "

Ron tightened his grip. " if you need me, im right next to you in the other room. My password is butterscotch. "

Harry smiled and let his taller best friend hold him.

They had a very special relationship that harry cherrished so damn much. He loved Ron. He loved him a lot. They were basically brothers at this point. They had spent every christmas together for eight years and been together ninety percent of the time.

They shared pretty much everything. Secrets, experiences, laughter, beds on multiple occasions...

Harry trusted him with everything. Ron knew everything about him. Almost, at least. It was him that Harry had grown up with, taught him what friendship was all about, and in the late hours of the night, he was the one who would hold him when he was shaking and crying from nighterrors. He had always been the one to crawl into his bed and held him in his arms. He was always the one to stroke his hair and whisper soothing words to him when he had woken him up with his hysterical crying.

" My password is Quidditch. " Harry whispered back and cleched the back of his best mates robes. He felt rons hand stroke his hair softly. The touh was both familiar and calming, and he loosend his grip somewhat.

" you want me to walk you back to your room? "

" thank you, but i think im okay. "

Ron nodded and gave him an extra tight squeeze before letting him go. They smiled at each other and Harry turned around.

" No wonder people think you two are lovers " He heard hermione say before walking away.

Harry entered his room in the fifth floor corridor and looked around. All eightyears had been given identical rooms. He supposed they didn't have time do design something personal and fancy for everyone. Still, it was nice. It was quite roomy and the bed looked very soft. Besides, they had all been told they could feel free to do whatever they wished to make their rooms more personal. But it wasn't like Harry had any energy for that right now. He kicked his shoes of and threw his robed over the chair. He put his wand on the nightstand and jumped into bed.

 _Sooooo soft_

he cuddled up in the blankets and sighed happily.

But...

The potions...

He sat up and looked around in the room, searching for the dreamless-sleep-potions he had been promised by madame pomefry. He open the nightstand drawer. Nope, empty. He groaned and got out of bed again. For fucks sake... he walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom wasn't tiny, but it was significantly smaller than he was used to. Then again, there was no need for it to be bigger than this, really. There was a tub that took up most of the space, well fittet to be able to fit at lest two people in. Then there was a toilet and a sink with a cabinet over it, and a few hangers on the door.

Harry opened the small cabinet. Bingo. He got one of the smal glass flasks with purple liquid inside and smiled. He uncorked it and drank it like a shot.

He quickly hurried back to bed and cuddled down into the fluffy mess. He was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh so this is where you add A/N s.**

 **Sorry peole, im still learning.**

 **Well... i have nothing interesting to say now.**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own these cuties, not their names nor the places. Everything belongs to our overlord J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2

 _silver mist._

 _It was coming closer and closer._

 _IT WAS GONNA ENGULF THEM ALL IF THEY DIDN'T RUN!_

" _RUN! PLEASE RUN! HURRY! "_

 _But they didn't. Harry wathced as everyone he loved slowly disapeared into the mist. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, Mr and mrs weasly. Fred and ._

 _Suddently he was all alone._

" _NO! NO NO NO NO COME BACK TO ME! COME BACK! I DONT WANT TO BE ALONE! I LOVE YOU PLEASE STAY! "_

" Harry. Harry its okay, im here. You're safe. Im here "

Ron held harrys hand on his cheek as he talked to him softly but sternly. He had woken up to Harrys screaming and had instinctivly botled to his room where he had found his best mate hysterically crying and clenching his blankets.

Harrys hand started to move over his face slowly as he began taking deeper breaths. Good, he was coming to his senses again.

" Harry, im here. "

Harry whimpered as he slowly opened his eyes. Ron knew that was his que to crawl down next to him. He gently made his way in under the covers behind his best mate and wraped his arms around him protectivly. Harry was drenched in cold sweat and was still shaking noticably. Still, Ron didn't even hesitate a bit to hold the smller boy against him.

" Shh-sh-sh-sh ~ " Ron whispered gently.

Harry put his hand on top of rons and felt himself calm down some. Once he had come to his senses, he couln't help but feel guilty. Ron didn't sing up to be his babysitter. He wasn't obligated to take care of him in this way. Still...

" im sorry" Harry whimpered quietly and gently wraped his fingers around Rons, breathing in the warm smell he had come to associate with safety. Because thats what he felt, when rons arms was around him like that. He felt protected and safe and loved.

" Dont be sorry Harry. Its okay. " Ron used his now free hand to push Harrys somewhat damp hair back. " It was just a dream. Im fine, You're fine. There is nothing that can harm you here. "

Harry tuned around and burried his face in Rons neck and emidiatly felt a warm hand protectivly holding the back of his head. " Didn't you get the potions? " Rom swore to himself someone was gonna get yelled at tomorrow for not providing Harry with what he absoulutely needed.

Harry nodded. " Y-yeah... b-b-but it didn't... work this time..."

" We will sort it out tomorrow mate. You can go back to sleep now. Im staying with you tonight, so no need to worry. " His warm hand had begun soothingly stroking harrys black, messy hair.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on that movement as he felt Rons second hand lay flat on his lower back.

" thank you " he whispered before drifting of to sleep again.

Draco woke up from his own screaming. His whole body was shaking and drenched in cold sweat. He tookm a moment to just stare. He tried to breathe normally but his chest hurt so bad. He knew he was crying. Even if that was unworthy and pathetic, thats what he did. He slowly and carefully laid back down and curled up into a bundle of blankets.

It was so cold. Maybe thats why he was shaking? No he knew that wasn't it. He tried to pull the blankets tighter around him. He knew he could just cast a warming spell but he spimply couldn't gether toghether enought movivation to reach for his wand. What did it matter anyways? Its wasn't like it would change his life for the better. Just feel warm for a few hours.

Draco ran a finger along his lower arm to make sure there was no skull mark there for real. Of course, there wasnt. He breathed out in relief and whiped his eyes.

" its okay draco " he whispered to himslef, rubbing his own arm softly. " it was just a dream. Just a dream. You can go back to sleep now. "

Harry saw hermione smile at him and Ron as they walked into the great hall the next morning. Rons arm was wraped tightly around his shoulder, leading him to the table. They sat down but Rons arm didn't move away.

" Good morning, Boys. "

"Morning 'mione "

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes and leaned againt ron.

" Did you sleep well? "

Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

" His potions was too weak so we had to _spend the night together "_ Ron smirked and traced a finger on Harrys jaw. Harry closed his eyes and giggled as he felt rons forehead on his own. They had learned how damn funny it was to act like lovers from fred and george. And holy crickets was it funny to mess with people and see their mixed reactions of confusion and laughter.

Hermione rolled her eyes. " will you two ever get tired of doing that all the damn time? "

Ron turned to her as he lifted Harry into his lap. " What ever could you mean by that? " He wraped his arms around Harry and held him to his chest. Harry, having done this a million times, cuddled into him and burried his face in rons neck. Ron was actually an amazing fake boyfriend. He was nice to cuddle, nice to talk to, nice to sit on his shoulders... Harry was convinced that someday he was gonna make a girl very very happy.

Because Ron was straight and would end up with a girl.

And Harry was not. No, he was gonna end up very alone because only three people in the world would know he was into blokes. He shuddered as he thought about what a feild day Rita Skeeter would have writing an article about the boy who turned queer as fuck. For now, no one was allowed to know.

" Acting like lovers, obviously " Hermione said with an irritated voice.

Harry raised his head to reply but instead his eyes fell on silver pools.

Draco stared at the golden trio. How dared he be so happy.

What was it that Potter had that made him worthy of friends that Draco lacked? The question would never ever leave Draco mind. It had been pounding in the back of his head for the last five years or so? What was that one thing that made Harry refuse his friendship that day on the train all those years ago?

At that moment Potter lifted his head and they made eye contact. Potters emerald green eyes was now looking into his. Draco felt his heart starting to speed up.

Oh gof why was he just staring? Draco, pull yourself together! You cant just stare at him! Are you still fucking staring at him like some braindead inferius.

His heart got caught in his throat as Potter gave him a short smile and turned away to gush over his weasel boyfriend.

Malfoy looked horrible. Harry just couldn't describe him any other way. His usually glittering sliver eyes were now bloodshot and had huge bags under them that dramatically contrasted against his pale white looked, francly, like shit.

" Harry? "

" Hm? Oh sorry i was just thinging about something. "

First lesson obviously had to be the worst. Two hours of potions with the slytherins. Fortunatly for Harry, professor snape wasn't his teacher this year. Because even tho Severus Snape had been a brave man until his death, he still hated Harrys guts. Unfortunatly, Slughorn was not very likely to let Harry and Ron work together either. And fair enough, They did tend to just bant instead of working and would often mess up the potion because of it.

So what they decided was that Ron and Hermione would work together at the desk behing Harry and whoever he would get as a partner.

They chose seats as far back as they could, with some protesting from Hermione because how on earth was she supposed to see the board from so far away. The classroom gradually filled up with chatting students and Harry simply couldn't resist lookin out for a certain blonde, but was unale to find him. Why was he even looking for Malfoy? To make sure he didn't colapse on the way down propably. Because he might have, judging from the way he looked at breakfast.

" Right! Welcome back everyone, im so glad to see so many familiar faces here today! Welcome back indeed! " Slughorns voice thundered out over the crown who bit for bit turned silent and looked at him. He looked very pleased with himself this morning, Haryy noticed. He also notived the muffincrumbs on he front of his shirt. Yupp, everything was as he remembered it to be.

Draco draged his feet to the potions clasroom.

" Draco my boy! So glad to see you here! " He felt an arm around his shoudlers holding them so painfully tight that he let out a tiny grunt. " Lets see now, AH! You can team up with the only person who didn't get a paetner! How perfect! "

He slowly lifed his head to see who exactly didn't have a partner. His eyes fell on non other that the golden boy. For fuck sake... but he didn't have the energy to argue so he simply nodded. He felt the grip on his finally disapear and made him sway a bit as he slowly bade his way down to potters desk.

He knew Harry was looking at him but he couln't bother to glare at the bastard. He pulled out the chair next to Potter but forgot to sit down. His eyes dropped closed as he tried to put his bag on the table. Potter moved really fast somewhere next to him and said something. He had no idea what it was.

Harry watched as the Malfoy heir pulled out a seat so slowly that one of hagrids fire breathing slugs would have been able to run a lap around hogwards in the mean time. And, Harry decided, malfoy was either sitting down ridiculesly slow or he had just decided not to.

That poor thing must be exauted.

Wait what?! What the hell did his brain just come up with?! Did he seriously just think that about Malfoy?

He watched as Malfoys arm slowly went to put his bag on the table. Clearly, his bag was way to heavy to hold with one hand because his arm was shaking. But that wasn't quite the only problem. Drace was standing a little to far away from the table to reach it and simply let his bag go about twenty centimeters from the edge of the table.

Harry quickly caught it and helped put it on the table. " Malfoy, for merlins sake sit down. "

No reaction. That little twat was ignoring him! or... wait was he seriously sleeping while standing up? Harry sighed and turned to Ron.

" Ron, i think malfoy is asleep " he whispered to his best mate who laughed quietly.

" What are you gonna draw on him? "

Harry thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. No he wasn't gonna draw on Malfoy, altho the thought was tempting. Instead, he turned back to the sleeping slythering and sighed. " Malfoy, can you hear me? " No response at all. Right...

" Malfoy, if im gonna have to finish this potion alone so be it but you need to sit down or you're gonna fall over. " No response at all. Harry groaned and adjusted Malfoys chair and gently sat him down on it with a small thud. Harry couldn't help but notice how light the blonde was. Maybe the robes were hiding his weightloss, but harry could tell that he was definatly smaller.

Harry looked up to see if Slughorn had noticed anything. No, the old man was chatting along with a group of slytherins on the other side of the classroom. He turned to malfoy. He looked so peacefull when h slept. The sneer on his face was gone and was replaced by the closest think to a smile Harry had ever seen on Malfoys face. " i think i prefer you when you're sleeping actually. " Malfoy made a sound so low it would barely count as a mumble. Harry rolled his eyes and countinued to work on what was now their potion.

" This is quite marvelous ideed! "

Dracos head snapped up to see Slughorn, grinning loke a fool as he stirred their couldron. Had Potter seriously managed to make a decent potion? No way.

He looked over at Potter slightly. That little idiot looked so proud. What potion had he even made? Draco glanced at the blackboard. An invisibility potion huh? Nothing ridiculesly complicated but still... impressive for someone so untalented as Potter.

" Very very well done Draco my boy! "

" Wait what? "

He watched Potters face slowly loose that bright proud smile. It was such a sad sight. How Someone could go from so proud and happy to so disapointed. His whole body just radiated sadness. His shoulders dropped, his lower lip trembling slightly, his fists clenching.

Harry just sinply sat down. WHY?! Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wouldn't he tell Slughorn that Draco had in fact slept against the desk for about two hours.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a pat on his shoulder. " Very well done Draco! No need to look so upsett, you did brilliantly! " He was slapped with a bright grin berfore they all got dismissed.

He wanted to say something. He didn't know what or why but he wanted to. But of course he was to much of a coward to do so.

Potter and his friends had left the room and draco simply stared at the potion he had made. It truly was impressive. Why would slugh- okay he could understand why slughorn would think it was him but still... it simply didn't feel right.

Draco grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs when a very familiar voice ecoed down from somewhere above.

" I know mate, its so unfair. But you will show him next time, yeah? "

Draco spun around and dashed towards his room. He couldn't deal with this right now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Im ridiculesly exited because this story got one favorite and i feel like an anime schoolgirl after senpai looked at her.**

 **Disclaimer – if i owned Harry Potter drarry would be canon by now.**

Harry took of his glasses and splashed some cold water in his face. He had cast a silencing charm to make sure Ron would be able to get some sleep. The potions didn't work tonight either. The stary night outside his window seemed mockingly peacefull after his mind once again had been tormenting itself.

He dried his face and put his glasses back on, wishing his heart would stop pounding to painfully hard. He locked his fingers tigether tightly, silently begging them to stop shaking. He had made the mistake of sleeping shirtless tonight, as his chest was now adorned with scratchmarks from his own fingers.

 _I really am going mad, huh?_

He made his way back to bed and sat down. His dream had been just as the others. Death. Death everywhere. His friends and family and everyone who had supported him disapearing one after one and leaving him completly alone.

He let out a loud groan and fell back against the bed. How was he supposed to go back to sleep now? He shook his head. There was simply no way. He put a t-shirt on and ran a hand thru his hair. A walk around the castre grounds might calm him down.

Draco was laying on his back, staring up into he ceiling. He didn't dare to go to sleep tonight. He was afraid to see them again. Their angry faces. Their yelling. Their hands raising slowly as they told him how he wasn't worthy of being their son.

He sat up and ran a hand thru his hair. He was so tired... He needed sleep. Some actuall real sleep. He looked out his artificial window to gaze at the beautiful night sky. He smiled as he started to think about what he actually saw. Burning orbs of pure power that could be admired from so so far away and how the earth was spinning at this exact moment meking it seem that the stars were moving over them in the shape of a snowglobe. But that wasn't true. The eath spun around itself and allowing tiny people like him look at all the million stars their eyes could register. Allowing them to see other planets that they would neber be able to visit or poison but just admire how incredible the universe actually were.

His eyes trailed down to the lake and he smiled more as he could see the stars reflect on the black surface. Like the sky had dripped down on the gro- wait what the hell? Was that a.. person? That was a person sitting by the lake. Or laying down? It was definatly a student.

His heart started to pound. What if they were injured? His mind started to spin. What should he do? Get a teacher? Go help them? Ignore them? No of course he couldn't just idnore them.

He dashed out of his room and up the stairs from the dungeon. He had to help. They could really really need his help and by the time a teacher got to them it could be to late. His fast, light steps eccoed from the stone walls as he ran as fast as he possibly could, feeling the cold hard floor under his bare feet turn to dry, still somewhat warm dirt.

He was panting hard as he ran as fast as he could towards the body. It was a boy, he could tell from this distance. As He aproached him it dawned on him who it was. Harry fucking potter was laying by the lake, making a small water bubble float in the air and take different shapes.

Harry heard someone run and quickly turned his head. To his utter surprise, his eyes fell on something that looked very similar to a flustered pen troll. " Malfoy? "

Harry had never ever seen Malfoy break a sweat, but here he was, panting hard. The very very hidden gay part of him thought that looked damn sexy. But this was Malfoy, so... no. No way Malfoy would ever be sexy dispite his bright silver eyes and white blonde hair and perfect che- oh for fucks sake.

" Potter? What the hell are you doing out here? "

Harry instantly turned defensive. " I could ask you the same thing. " he let the small water house drop back down into the lake and disapear forever just in case he needed to defend himself.

Malfoy sneered. " Well exuse me for wanting to make sure no one was laying ded out here. "

Why did Potter get his blood boiling this way? Just by looking at him, his heart started to beat faster and his body felt all warm, thats how much he hated potter.

Potter raised an eyebrow which frustrated Malfoy ridiculesly much. " IM NOT EVIL YOU KNOW!" He yelled, desperatly needing to clarify this. Potter seemed at a loss for words. How fucking stupid was he? He couldn't even respond! " Well have fun freezing to death you absoulute twat! " Malfoy turned around and began walking towards the castle. He wraped his arms around him in an attempt to warm himself. He should have brought a cloak. Oh well.

When Harry walked inte potions the next day, Malfoy was already there. By the way he looked he hadn't gone back to sleep after little run-in. He looked back at his friends who gave him a small push forwards. Ron whispered softly in his ear. " Dont tell me you're scared of Malfoy now " He winked and stroke his arm oftly before he took a seat.

Harry tooka deep breath and went to sit down. He didn't know what he expected. Certainly not a hello but he felt slightly disapointed as Draco pretended that he wasn't even there. Wait, Draco?

 _Malfoy._

He said sternly in his head.

Todays asignment was to make an antidote for alcohol poisoning. Also known as a hangover potion. Slughorn chuckled and explained that the first trip to hogsmead this year would take place in two weeks. Aparently he thought he was being funny.

" lets just get it over with " Draco mumbled and picked up the wormwood.

" Malfoy... i dont mean to bother you or anyth- "

" Well to fucking late Potter " He heard Potter sigh next to him. Draco bit his lip but wasn't able o hold back. " What do you want? "

" This potion doesn't contain wormwood. " He said carefully. Draco blinked and stared at the ingredient in his hand. He looked up at the black board and back down at his hand. He groaned and slammed his head down on the desk. Ouch that hurt. " But atleast you didn't but it in the cauldron " He heard Potter say. Was he seriously trying to cheer him up? What an idiot. He felt the wormwood being removed from his hand being replaced with something smooth and cold. " Tty that instead, okay? " Potters voice... it didn't sound like he was mocking him. It sounded nice. Friendly... soothingly... like you could fall asleep to it... He felt a hand on his shoulder. " Hey, you can sleep soon, okay? I need your help right now. Yeah? " Draco blushed slightly and nodded.

He looked down into his head to see what Harry had put in his hand. It was a Deku nut. A small, smooth nut. He tilted his head and looked at it. He knew he was suposed to split it open but he just... didn't want to. That was a very strange feeling. Did he actually not want to destroy a freakin nut? He shook his head in an attempt to wake himself up. He was being ridicules.

After they sampled the potion in a bottle Draco was completly exausted. Aparently Harry noticed. Harry? Thats not what Draco called him. He really must be out of it. " Take a nap. We have like twenty minutes until Slughorns inspection and its not like he is gonna notice.

" W-what? "

" Come on, you're gonna faint on me if you dont. "

Draco blushed hard and quickly hid in his arms.

Harry was just about to stroke his hair when he stopped himself. Malfoy would bite his hand of if he touched him again. But his hair looked so soft and poofy... whatever its not like Harry wanted to touch him either. no. Totally gross to even think about...

" Thank you " He said quietly.

" Did you say something Potter? "

" i said thank you. "

" for what? "

" for you kow.. not wanting me to die. "

" its not like i knew it was you. "

" oh... right. "

Malfoy fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this chapter is gonna be pretty intense.**

 **Make that really intense. And kinda sad. And kinda sweet...**

 **Disclaimer – i dont own these caracters or anything, they all belong to queen rowling.**

" _Ron? "_

" _Harry, you need to have a girlfriend! Take my little sister! Ginny would love a chance to shag you!"_

" _She would love to what?! "_

" _She wants your dick! "_

" _Ron, that would never work! "_

" _Why not? "_

" _Because im gay! "_

Harrys eyes snapped open and his heart was pounding so hard that it hurt.

Empty. His head was empty. He couln't think.

After several minutes, when his mind had had time to process what had actually happened, Harry was scared. Gay? He had expected it and everything but... gay? He had still kind of clung onto the idea that he was bisexual because in his mind, it wasn't so bad. He could pretend to be straight and not be miserable and just be with girls. He knew that was a lie.

He remembered that ridicules night at the burrow when he had tried to think of the sexiest girl he could ever imagine and he had just ended up jerking of to the seeker of the lightling bolts. A somewhat short, slender, white-blonde, absoulutley dreamy guy with a bright smile and grey-blue eyes. Failure.

Gay?

Would he be okay with himself it it was true? He would never ever ever ever look down or discriminate against another person if they told him they were gay so... why would he do it to himself. Would he allow himself to be happy with another man? Would he allow himself to be gay? Hold another boys hand and kiss his forehead and cuddle in front of the fire place and make passionate love to him?

Gay.

Did he dare to say it out loud?

" g... gay " He whispered it as quietly as he possibly could. Tasted the word properly. He let it feather his skin, see how it felt, see if it was his word. If it was supposed to be a part of him. He felt it sink into his chest. Felt it settle cuddly in his heart, sighing happily as if it was finally home. A grin spread over his lips. It felt right. For once, it felt just right. " gay. " he said in his normal voice and felt a rush thru his body. A rush of exitement and power.

He rushed into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. His same old face stared back. Nothing had changed which meant he had always been this way. He teared up and touched his cheek. He was finally able to see the _real_ him. The purest form of Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who loved flying on a broomstick and pretend he was flying. The boy who once and for all defeated lord voldemort. The boy whos favorite dessert was tentacle tart. A boy who was homosexuall. He whiped his tears and looked at himself, grinning like an idiot. " im gay. "

That morning he hugged Ron as tightly as he could, almost laughing. His heart felt almost complete with that likke word he had allowed to seatle in there. Gay. Ron returned his grin and hugged him lovingly. " Well it looks like you had a good night sleep for once. No nightmares? " Harry shook his head. " No nightmares. But i need to tell you something later. " Harry was completley comfortable sharing this new revelation with him. He was so gay and it felt so good to finally know for sure.

The look on hermiones face when Harry said that he and Ron was going to the library and she wasn't allowed to follow was absoulutly brilliant. The mix of confusion, suspision and general pissed-of-ness would forever be burned into his memory.

As they walked up the stairs colored by the pained glass on the windows Harrys heart started pounding. He slowed down somewhat. Was this maybe to quick? He had only himself learned the truth this morning... maybe he should wait. NO. He had not left the cupboard to live in the closet. Ron took his hand gently and stroke his thumb over harrys fingers. " you alright mate? " Harry nodded. " Yeah, i just really need to tell you something. " Ron smiled down at him warmly and nodded.

They sat down at the table furthest away from the entrence to have as much pravacy as possibly. Because even though Harry wasn't planning on hiding his sexuality, it was still a very intimate conversation. Ron didn't let his hand go, even once. " Okay... so... " he sighed as he felt Ron softly stroking his hand as he sometimes did to calm him. No matter where they were ron would just gently take his hand into his own and gently stroke it. Under the desk, at dinner, at night, whenever he felt that he needed it. He knew him so well...

" Go on. " Ron encouraged him with a smile. Harry looked down at their hands and then up into rons eyes and just blurted out. " Im gay. " Harry watched Ron blink a few times and then open his mouth as if he were to say something. Yeah, it had taken some time for him to. Like eighteen years.

But something that harry didn't expect was the way rons pupils just shrunk. " Ron? " He said, now slightly worried. And then something else happend that Harry wouldn't have expected to happen in a million years. At first he wasnt even sure that it actually happen.

Ron had punched him square in the face. Before his brain had begun to process it he felt a second punch to his jaw that knocked him away from Ron and down on the floor. Before he could open his eyes he has hit in the head and was completly knocked out.

Draco knew he couldn't go on like this. He felt permantly exausted and He was falling asleep in class. Because of course his nightmares wouldn't keep to tormenting him just at night. No. They had to exhaust him and take his days to, luring him back into sleep, and back into their grip.

He took a deep breath and opened the door and his ears emidiatly filled with a sound he was all to familiar with. That was Harrys voice.

" OW! P-Please.. no more please "

" It will be over and just a second mister potter. "

He heard the raven haired boy cry out and a sharp inhale. " NO! Please it hurts to much! PLEASE! "

The voices were coming from the one bed that was shielded of with white drapes. The begging tone of Harrys voice broke Dracos heart into a million pieces. Oh merlin.. Madame Pomfry give the poor thing a break! He heard a snapping that could only be a bone getting forced somewhere followed by a a loud scream of agony that chilled Dracos bones.

" Please... please no more... please " He heard Harry pant weakly.

" Just one more mister potter, then everything will be fine, okay? Just one more, tiny little one and then you can rest. " He heard a heartwrenching whimper. Draco clenched his hands as if it was he that was about to be in pain. _Come on harry you can do this._

 _Snap._

Another scream filled the room and draco flinched. What could possibly have happened to Harry to cause him so much pain? Hold the fuck up. How long had he beent hinking of Harry as Harry? Oh whatever its not like anyone knew.

" Now im gonna wrap you up and then you can lay down, alright potter? "

He heard soft sobbing. " Be carefull... please... " Is seemed that even madame Pomfry was starting to feel really bad for the poor soul. " I will. "

Dracos heart was racing in his chest. Was he supposed to leave? Sneak out and pretend he didn't hear anything? Or was he gonna do what he really wanted to do, go make sure Pomfry was being as carefull as possible. Aparently she had been, because he didn't hear anymore cries or groans. Just very soft sobbing. " There we go, very well done mister Potter. Now try to get some rest and i will come back in a few minutes. "

Madame Pomefry emerged from behind the drapes. " Mister Malfoy? " Draco froze. Come on! He had rehearsed what he was gonna say like a million times. " Did you need something. " Drao bit his lip and mumbled. " couldihavesome...dreamlsption~ " He blushed and stared down at the floor.

" Im sorry, what was that sweetheart? " She began coming closer. Draco carefully lifted his head and waited for to come close enough. " Could i have.. uhm... some dreamless sleep potion please? " He kept his voice down.

" Oh, yes, no problem, you just wait here " She hurried away behind the big portrait. He heard a groan soft sobbing again. It sounded like Harry was struggeling with something. Draco took a deep breath and hurried to him. Why? Well... Harry had cared for his well-being! He was just.. returning the favour. He didn't actually care. He snuck in thru the drapes and his jaw dropped in horror. Harrys always so perfect skin were covered in bruises. All over his beautiful face, his arms, his chest... He didn't even want to know what those bendages around his chest were covering.

It seemed those snapping sounds had been madame Pomfry healing his ribbs.

" Hey " He whispered gently and touched Harrys arm gently. Oh he was so warm!

" Draco? " Came a weak little whsiper back from the bed. Draco? A weird little feeling filled his heart. That was the first time he had ever said that.

" Yeah, its me. What happened to you? "

" its a long story... and im very tired... im sorry... "

" Why are you saying sorry? " Malfoy subcontiously stoke harrys upper arm with his thumb.

" Because im not... really able to talk right now. " Right now? Did he mean he would like to tell him later?

" Dont worry about it. Can you just awnser me one thing? "

" mmhm.. "

Draco smiled and moved his hair from his face. " Who do i have to kill for doing this to you? "

To his surprise, Harry returned his comment with a weak, but bright smile. Draco could tell he was struggeling to keep his eyes opened and rubbed his arm softly. " Did you need help with anything? You sounded like you were struggeling with something. "

" Mh i was just trying to get the blanket up... " He yawned and flinched hard. Aparently yawning caused him a great deal of pain. Draco helped pull up the blanket next to his head and let out a small sound of frustration as that action exposed Harrys feet. " hang on a second. " Draco quickly slipped out from the draped area and got the blanket from another bed. No one would need this blanket tonight more than Harry. He hurried to return to him and gently laid it over Harrys lower body. " is that better? "

" yeah... thank you "

" No problem. "

" Draco? " Oh there was that feeling again.

" Yeah Harry? " Oh merlin it worked both ways! It felt wonderfull to say his name. Harry. Harry harry harry. What a beautiful name. It suited him perfectly.

" What.. are you doing here? "

Draco was propably supposed to freeze and step away, but strangly enough he felt completly calm. He felt calmer than he had done in a looooong time.

" Just making sure that you're alive. " He whispered softly.

" You propably didn't know it was me. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone.**

 **So This chapter is gonna be... special to say the least. Lots of angst but also loft of fluffyness.**

 **Dislaimer – everyone knows that our smol babies belong to queen Rowling.**

 **Triggerwarning – flashbacks to abuse.**

Draco banged his head against the wall repeatedly.

This.

Could.

Not.

Be.

Happening.

How could he possibly have allowed himself to think of potter as gorgeous?! How could he have whistered " Harry " like that? How could he have touched his warm, soft skin without hating it?!

Come on! Draco fucking Malfoy you might be gay as hell but POTTER?! Out of all people he could have tucked in and comforted at night it had to be the golden boy. The stupid boy with black messy hair and the brightest green eyes in the universe.

What had actually gone down back there? Had he just been way to exausted and so starved of human contact that the sight of Har- Potters beat up face triggered what little sympathy was left in Dracos heart. Because yes, yes he had felt sympathy for the hero. His cries in pain had made his heart ace and his always so bright smile had been short and weak.

Slightly dizzy, he made his way over to the bed and fell down. " Whyyyyyyyyy " he groaned and curled up with his blanket. " My life is messed up as it is for fucks sake i hate everything.."

His head was spinning really bad now. He felt as tho he might throw up or pass out.. or possibly both. Had he given himself a concussion? Oh for fucks sake. He would just... deal with it... tomorr...ow...

" _**P-Please sir... Please let go... please, it hurts..."**_

 _ **but uncle Vernon didn't let go. He never did. Harry didn't know why he even bothered to beg anymore. The grip on his hair tightened as he was slammed against the wall. Harry clenched his teeth so he wouldn't make too much sound. If he made sounds, it would get worse.**_

" _**Im sorry, i wont slam the post on the table tomorrow, i promise "**_

" _**You shouldn't have done it today, should you you pathetic little freak? "**_

" _**N,No sir. Im so verry sorry sir. "**_

 _ **Once again, his head got slammed against the wall, making him somewhat dizzy. He clenched his eyes shut to keep the world from spinning and his tears from showing.**_

" _**Look at me you freak. "**_

 _ **Harry hesitated, and emidiatly felt his body crash against the hallway rug. " I SAID LOOK AT ME! " Uncle vernon roared and kicked harrys thigh. The pain almost made Harry throw up. He looked up at uncle vernon, fearing what would come next.**_

 _ **Oh a slap in the face. How original. Four.**_

" _**Hurry to the pan before dudleys bacon burns. If he is not happy with his breakfast i will beat you with the pan, is that understood? "**_

" _**Yes sir. " Harry said as clear as he could, even tho his voice was trembling with tears and fear.**_

" _**And dont think you eat until the post is placed neatly on the table next time. "**_

 _ **The realisation hit harry. " Sir, tomorrow is sunday... "**_

 _ **Smack. The slap made Harry fall flat to the floor. Five.**_

" _**Dont you think i know that you little peice of shit? "**_

" _**We dont get any post on sundays "**_

 _ **He felt his head get pulled up from the ground by his hair just so his uncles fat, greasy hand could get to slap his face once again. Six.**_

" _**You wanna try to tell me something else you think i dont know? "**_

" _**N-no sir. "**_

" _**Then stand up and run to the kitchen and serve the bacon to dudley. And if you as much as think about stealing any of his food i will personally slam your face against every single kichen tile and make you clean up the blood. "**_

" _**Yes sir." With weak, acing, tremling legs Harry managed to stand up.**_

" _**Freak. "**_

" _**Yes sir? "**_

 _ **Seven.**_

The next morning was so mockingly sunny. Harry glared at the window. How could the world look so heartlessly damn happy when his life had gone so completley to shit. Stupid sun. Stupid lake. Stupid sky. Stupid uncle. Why couldn't it rain? Come on weather, the plants would be happy if you made it rain a little. He sighed, but emidiatly regretted it deeply. " Fuck " he whispered under his breath and clenced his fists hard. He had forgotten about the whole broken ribs thing.

All the memories came crashing back to him. The descovery. The confession... Ron...

His eyes filled with tears. Ron... why had he...? It was so unfair. They were best friends! The wonderfull person who held him thru his nightmares and shared all his laughes had, without doubht, raised his hand in anger dispite knowing how harry was treated at the Dursleys. His only safe zone had beat him unconscious.

" I hate you. " He whispered quietly, not sure if he meant Ron or himself.

Who was he supposed to tell about his dream? Who was supposed to hold him to their chest and stroke his hair until he stopped shaking if not Ron? He found himself clenching his pillow, wishing and wishing that he had just kept that little secret to himself.

Harry wasn't allowed to leave the hospital wing that day. He didn't mind much, seeing how classes would mean he had to face everyone. How many people knew by now? Propably the whole school. Hermione, he bet. And seamus and dean and Ginny and Lavender brown and ... the slytherins. Draco.

He groaned at the memory of the night before. Everything was so blurry, he could barely even remember what they were talking about at all. Had it even been real? He remembered Draco smiling... and helping with his blankets... when did he get two blankets anyways? Uuurgh how much pain-killer potion had he been on? What if he said something idiotic? Knowing himself he propably did.

" Potter dear, you have a visitor. May i let her in? " Harry slowly opened his eyes. " Who is it? " He croaked out. Crying and not talking at all wasn't good for his voice apparently. it should be about lunchtime right now, judging by the light and how exausted he felt.

" Miss granger is here t- "

" Oh harry! " His vision got blocked by darkbrown locks of hair and he felt two small hands gently gently resting on his shoulders. He guessed she was scared to hurt him with a hug. Still, the familiarity oh the warm smell of books and perfume felt more then amazing.

" MISS GRANGER! " madame Pomfrys upsett voice eccoed thru the hospital wing and hermione was yanked away from him.

" No, no, madame Pomfry, its fine. She can stay. " Harmione let out a huge sigh of relief and almost teared up. She had clearly been scared that he would... be mad at her? But why would he be mad? Because she had propably talked to Ron? Did she yell at him? Did she agree with him? Did sh..

He felt a soft hand run thru his hair and he relaxed emidiatly. Every muscle in his body just loved when his hair was touched, because every muscle stopped and just enjoyed the feeling. He opened his eyes and looked up at a sobbing Hermione. Oh no she was crying. He had to comfort her, had to say something...

" Hi. "

Bloody genious Harry.

But still, hermione laughed slightly and whiper her tears, still stroking his hair frimly.

" Hi. "

They didn't say anything for a while. Just looking at each other silently and confirming that yes, they were still best friends who would risk their life for one another. Harry reached up and stroke her cheek softly. " I assume you know then? " She sighed and nodded. " I assume the whole school knows by now? " She swallowed hard and gave him a look filled with pain. Just as he expected. " And we are still friends, right? " She squeezed his hand tightly. " Im not jumping in bed with you so what do i care. " they laughed which Harry soon found out hurt like hell. " Of course we are still bestfriends. After all we have gone thru the past eight years you think i would just stop being friends with you just because you dont wanna marry a girl? "

Harry gave her a look and she bit her lip. " Harry... you might not want to hear this or maybe you dont care... but Ron has been bawling his eyes out ever since yesterday. " Harry raised an eyebrow. Oh had he now? Why would he do that then? Maybe dean and semus and his other friends thought he was a shitty friend and decided not to talk to him? Or maybe that was wishfull thinking.

" He says he doesn't even remember hurting you. He says that one second you.. told him your secret and the next you were bleeding on the floor. "

" Yeah well i dont remember much either since he knocked me out " Harry sneered and clenched his hands. He just now realised that he was angry. Really really fucking angry. How dared that bastard hurt him like that?! Dispite how close friends they were and dispite how much Harry had told him about his life before hogwarts...

Hermione sighed and stroke his hair again. " You have every right to be mad Harry... just know... we all still love you. This morning, he got a howler from his mom. And you can imagine ginnys reaction. "

" Was she mad? " Harry said nervously. He was scared Ginny would feel the same way Ron did. And when Ginny was mad she was horrifying.

" She was furious. She puched his head right into his oatmeal at breakfast and said she was ashamed of him. "

Harry lit up a little. So she was on his side after all! Oh Ginny, he felt so bad for ever doubhting her. Hermione then continued to fill him in on how Ron had been forbidded to try out for the quidditch team this year. That made Harry both happy and sad. Happy because now he could try out and not risk running into him, but sad because he had hoped to play with his best friend this year. He had also aparently been given an hour detention after school every day until christmas, that he had made Gryffindor loose 80 house points, altho that didn't really matter since professor McGonagall had emidiatly rewarded Harry 90 house paoint for not fighting back.

" Like i had any damn choice.. " Harry muttered.

" And as for the other gryffindors... the girls are a little bit disapointed but the guys are completly on your side. Seamus hexed him on our way to transfiguration this morning since he and dean are engaged now.. "

" Really? "

" Yeah finally, i know right. "

" Yeah! Tell them congrats from me! Ah thats brilliant. " So there was actually love in this world still. Maybe the sun was shining for them this morning. Alright, he would give the weather a pass today. " And tell seamus i apreachiate the hexing. He deserves it for telling the whole school that son of.. " He couldn't finish the sentence since Molly Weasley was like his own mother and the kindest witch he had ever met.

" Well... " Hermione bit her lip. " You are propably not gonna believe this but... he actually didn't tell anyone. "

Harry blinked. " Yeah, you're right. I dont believe it. Not for a second. " She sighed and stroke his hair again. " We dont need to have this discussion right now. I brought your potions homework... "

" Thank you Hermione, you are so nice, wow what a pal. " She rolled her eyes and left a notebook on the nightstand. " I also brought you my notes. I dont know who is gonna bring your partner his tho, every single one of the slytherins refused to.. "

" Wait, d- Malfoy wasn't in class today? "

" No, he wasn't actually. Why? "

"Oh... thats just really odd for him to just not show up and all... " He stopped himself right there. What if something had happened to him? No, he was being paranoid.

Soon afterwards, Hermione was forced to leave and harry couldn't help himself.

" Madame Pomfry? "

" Yes dear? " she smiled warmly as she served him some mashed potatoes and bacon, and of course lots of vegetables. Harry bit his lip. " Im.. just a bit worried " She looked at him and gently touched his shoulder. " And why is that? "

" Im.. worried something has happened to Malfoy. Hermione said he didn't show up to class today and its like his favorite class that he is really good at and im just scared something has happened to him. But dont tell him i said that. "

She chuckled warmly and patted his shoulder carefully. " I will have someone check on him, but im sure he is fine. "

" Falling asleep with a concussion, merlin this is why you should all studdy with me, i say... "

Harry opened his eyes even though he couldn't really se much anyways since his curtains were shielding him of from the rest of the room.

" Is he going to be alright? " That was definatly professor Snapes voice. Harry had never heard professor Snape sound concerned... or even worried for that matter.

" Oh of cour- Severus step away from him. I need t- i said MOVE! " Hrry had to cover his mouth to not giggle. He had never ever heard anyone other than Dumbledore try to give Snape orders.

" How long had he been sleeping? "

" I dont know, he was alseep when i found him. Im guessing since last night? He attended all his lessons yesterday.. "

" Severus, i sweare to merlin if you dont step away... "

" Alright! Sorry i care about my godson! " His... WHAT?! Harry stared at the draped where Snapes voice had come from. He had a godson!? At Hogwards? Did Snape even have friends? And who in their right mind would trust him with a child?!

His thought were interupted by violent coughing. Whoever had been asleep was apparently waking up now.

" Draco? How are you feeling? "

" Severus i sweare to merlin if you dont step back i.. "

Draco. Draco had gotten a concussion and fallen asleep... How had he gotten a concussion? Had he fallen? Had someone hurt him? Harry very slowly sat up dispite the pain in his ribbs.

" Sev? " That was dracos voice. Harry breathed out. It was a tiny bit weak but at least he was okay.

" Yeah, yeah, im here. What happened Draco? "

The world was a bit blurry. Why was everything so bright? Was he in the hospital wing?

There was his godfather. He smiled softly. At least he was safe then. " Sev? "

" Yeah, yeah, im here. What happened Draco? "

He felt his godfathers big, warm hands hold one of his and stroke it gently. Draco leaned back and relaxed. The simple little touch made him feel very safe and cared for, and he had only discovered that this summer. When his mother and him had come back from the war to Malfoy manor and Draco had suffered from night-terrors and his mother had finally, FINALLY after seventeen years come to his side and comforted him. He found that gentle, soft touches to his hand really helped to just calm him down.

" I... fell in the bathroom and banged my head against the sink. " Draco loved his godfather. He had been so caring and protetive since his parents had been murderd. He had been allowed to cry in his chest and sleep in his house and been treated so nice, and he was so scared to loose what little love he had left in his life.

" And then you went to bed? Didn't your head hurt? You should have come up here so Pomfry could take care of you Draco.. "

" Yeah it hurt but i didn't think it was something serious..." Snape shook his head sloely and smiled softly. " Oh honestly Draco, trouble just follows you, doesn't it? "

Draco smiled and nodded carefully. " Yeah it does. " His godfathers warm touch reached his cheek. " Im sorry but i cant stay for long. I left a bunch of hufflepuffs down in the dungeons and i really need to make sure they dont wreck both themselfs and the classroom. "

" Its okay, i understand. I'll be okay, you go. " His godfather placed a soft kiss on top of his head and sofly let go of his hand. " I'll come check up on you later tonight, alright. "

" Thanks Sev. "Draco smiled and watched him leave.

Harry was at a loss of words. He would never, im a million years had thought that either Draco or Snape could be loving towards anyone.

And now draco was gonna stay here to. Harry wanted to groan. Draco and his had just come to being on speaking terms, and now they were gonna fight again.

His brain had to still be a bit mushy, because he could sweare he could see a cup of chocolate mousse come floating towards him. Wait there actually was! Draco caught it and looked around. His eyes fell on a gap in the curtains around Harrys bed. The cutie was sitting there, waving. He couldn't help but smile. " Can i have a spoon to? "

* * *

 **I kno it took a while to upload this but i wasn't 100% happy with the previous chapter and i wanted to make sure i was happy with this one.**

 **Also, the next chapter might turn a bit sexuall ^-^**

 **i would love to hear what you guys think about the story so far so if you have the time and energy, please leave a rewiew 3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer – All of this belongs to our queen Rowling**_

" Can i have a spoon too? "

Harry raised his wand and a spoon floated over to him. " Can we please not fight whilst we are here? I really dont have the energy to and to be perfectly honest i just dont want to. "

Draco caught the spoon. " What, you put something in this to make me fall asleep? "

Harry rolled his eyes. " No, i was just hoping you wouldn't wanna fight with someone who shared his chocolate mousse with you. " Draco chuckled and scooped up some on the spoon and looked at harry. " Your poisoned chocolate mousse? " There was no real suspision in his voice. " If you dont want it i will gladly eat it myself. " Draco put the spoon in his mouth. It was quite delicious. " Just for future refrence, i prefer vanilla. "

" Oh is that why you dyed your hair that colour? "

" My hair is completly natural you git. " He stuck his tounge out at him playfully and Harry laughed, but winced hard and clenched his eyes shut.

Draco frowned and watched him carefully. " Does it still hurt that bad? "

Harry nodded quietly and took a carefull, deep breath. " I assume you know what happened? "

" Umh.. No, actually i dont. "

Harry looked up, looking surprised. " You dont? "

" No... "

" I dont believe that. There is no chance in hell that the slytherins havent heard. "

" Well... i dont think you should concider me one of the slytherins anymore. They all hate me. "

Harry blinked, obviously confused.

" If you havent noticed yet, No one in this whole entire school talks to me. Not the Gryffindors, not the Ravenclaws, not even the Hufflepuffs and not the Slytherins. So whatever grand news has reached the rest of the school, i have not heard of it. "

Harry sighed. " Well, i wasn't expecting to get to do this in person but... i mean you already pretty much hate me so what the hell do i have to loose, right? "

Hate him? Did he still think that Draco seriously hated him? After he tucked him in and expressed worry over his well being?

" I... i wouldn't exactly put it like that but... go on and tell me whos ass im supposed to hex. "

There it was. That sweet smile that was directed to him and only him. That smile that made his tummy feel warm and his skin tingle. But it didn't last long. Suddenly he looked like he had been kissed by a dementor.

This wounldn't do.

He got up from the bed, put down the delicious dessert on the nightstand and walked over to his bed. He sat down at the foot of his bed and crossed his legs, and leaned his chin in both of his hands like an attentive little child.

Harry looked up and laughed but his eyes clenced shut again and for a second it looked like he would cry. Draco gently put his hand on Harrys arm and looked at his face to make sure he didn't actually start crying. " Just breathe, just breathe. " He cooed softly and let his thumb run over his soft skin. Oh merlin, biceps.

He swallowed and took a shaky, deep breath. " Thank you.. " Draco slowly moved his hand away and looked into Harrys absoulutly gorgeous eyes. Those glimmering emeralds. Was there even any use to denying it? Harry Potter was gorgeous.

" What happened? " He asked gently.

" I... i.. i told Ron that i was gay and he beat me senseless. "

Draco gasped softly. Whatever he had expected it was certainly not that. Ron Weasley beating Harry Potter because he came out that was...

" Oh... im so sorry... "

" Thanks... "

" Did he.. break your ribbs? "

" Five of them. "

Draco leaned forward slightly and smiled. " I know how it feels. Dont tell anyone this, and merlin knows why im telling you this, but when i told my father that i was gay, he pushed me down the stairs and threw me out of the house. "

Harrys mind had aparently just kind of stopped working. oh.. oh fuck. " Thats.. terrible. Im so sorry..." Come on, stupid mind... what would Hermione do?

" Hug? "

" W..what? "

Harry shrugged and held his arms out. " Hugging. Hermione says it makes people feel better and it usually works for me. "

Could. This. Idiot. Get. More. Adorable? Was it possible? He wanted to hug Draco to make him feel better. He wanted to hug him. He had purely friendly intentions and he wanted to hug him.

" You know what... as long as you never, ever tell anyone.. why not? "

Harry picked up his wand and closed the curtains around them. Draco moved a bit closer and felt his heart speed up a bit. Was he seriously nervous? no. He had no reason to be. Oh merlin why did he agree to this. " You need to stay upright or its gonna hurt you. " He realised that actually sounded like an order. Whatever, it didn't matter. Harry didn't need to know how much he actually cared for him.

" Right.. " Harry held his arms out, smiling so lovely like only he could. Judging by the angle of his arms he planned to go under. That meant dracos arms would have to go around his neck. He took a deep breath and slowly moved closer. Yupp, Harry was defiantly going under. He bit his lip as he felt Harrys arms wrap around his waist. His arms.. they felt so strong and protective and... warm. He wraped his arms around his neck and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he relaxed. This was actually quite nice. Had he always smelled this nice?

He had not realised how deprieved of human contact he had actually become. How he had forgotten how it felt to trust another person to the point that you allowed them to take you into their arms and hold you. He had forgotten how nice it felt to feel someone elses breaths and heartbeats so close. How lovely a friendly touch could make one feel. How warm other people was.

He rested his head on Harrys shoulder and before he knew it, he had completley lost it. He was sobbing in Harry Potters neck.

He felt his gently grip tighten and harrys hand gently rubb his back. Draco felt allowed to cry. Allowed to be weak. Allowed to be comforted. Was this what friends were for? To comfort you when you didn't even know how badly you needed it? He tightened his grip as well and felt something wet drip on his shoulder.

Harry was crying to.

This felt so intimate. Literally having sex would have felt less intimate. They could finally, finally understand each other on some level. They could, after all this time, call a truce to their endless fighting. Draco felt harry lean back a bit so he was more or less resting against him, almost on top of him. Dracos emidiate thought was that he was gonna hurt him. But... he didn't seem bothered at all. In fact.. his grip didn't even loosen a little bit.

Draco let out a shaky sigh of relief to finally have a friend. Not like a slytherin friend, where no one was really friends. This was.. different. They didn't have anything to gain from each other. No ulteriar motives.

After a long time they both calmed down. Their breaths evened out and their heartbeats went back to their normal pace. " No more fighting, right? We can be friends now. " Harry whispered and whiped his cheeks with his sleeve.

Draco nodded and did the same. " Yeah. I think i would like that. "

" Alri- mister Malfoy? "

" Im right here " Draco was sat on the footend of harrys bed, playing some kind of muggle card game. Go fish was it?

Being friends with Harry Potter was quite peculiar. When he wasn't defending himself from insults, he was actually very nice to be around. He didn't think much before he spoke. He seemed so relaxed and cheerfull and it just sory of spread to Draco as well. Not insulting Harry was much easier than he had thought. Why would anyone insult Harry? Harry was great.

What exactly made Harry great? Draco wasn't sure. Was it because he found him interesting? Because he did. Harry had grown up in the muggle world, and told Draco about lots of things he had never even heard of. Like, something called an MP3 player. Harry had promised to show it to him sometime.

Or maybe was it because he was so.. Gryffindor. All his previous so called friends had all been so very slytherin. No one had really had friends, everyone was just sort of sticking together. You would think the negativity outwards would make them bond. But not the purebloods, no. They were to proud, to like Harry. Harry didn't put himself above anyone else, even though he saved, like, everyone.

" Oh. Are you boys playing a game? "

Draco had to giggle at her expression. He could understand her tho. Their endless rivalry was notorious even to the teachers.

Did a fairy just sneeze or did Draco Malfoy giggle? It made Harrys heart flutter in a strange way. He didn't even realise he was suddenly grinning.

" Yeah, we are playing Go fish. its a muggle game. " He tilted his head and gave her a cheeky smile. " Would you like to join us? "

Madame Pomfry ruffled his hair in respons. " You are just as cheeky as first year, arn't you? "

Harry shrugged. " Yeah, I guess i am. "

She chuckled and shook her head. " Im sorry dear, i dont quite have time. Im here to make sure Mister Malfoy has recovered nicely. "

" Im loosing anyways so go ahead. " Draco said and put his cards down.

Harry watched as she shone a light in his eyes and made him follow her finger with his eyes without moving his head. " You seem perfectly healthy dear. You may leave at dinner time. Now to you, Harry dear. Its time we deal with those pesky ribbs of yours. "

Harry emidiatly tensed up. " Now? "

" There is no use in waiting, is there? It doen't get less painfull the longer we wait. "

" I know.. " Harry refrained from sighing this time.

Draco could see the blatant fear on harrys face. " Scared Potter? " There was no mean intent in his voice. None. He was just trying to make Harry smile again. And it worked. He remembered to. That time at the dueling club.

" A bit, yeah. " That honestly sent both chills down his spine and blood to his cheeks.

" I sweare to merlin Harry. You defeated the darkest widard in history and now you're scared? "

Harry chuckled quietly and looked up at him. " Yeah, i guess you're right... "

" Naturally. "

Madan Pomfry smirked. " Maybe you should hold his hand to make him feel better. "

They both blushed immensely. Draco didn't even dare to look at him.

" No. "

Why did his heart suddenly feel so cold? Did he want Harry to say yes? No why would he want that? Because his hands looked so soft or because who wouldn't want to hold his hand? Was it because Draco mat or may not possibly be slightly somewhat attracted to him?

" That would be mean. I would crush his hand. "

Draco smiled to himself. He didn't say he didn't want to. He just didn't want to hurt Draco... He took a deep breath. " You.. could just lay your head in my lap? Oh dont look like that, its.. the least i could do. " His heart skipped a beat as Harry nodded. " Yes? You want that? " He had to confirm it, because he just couldn't believe it.

" Yeah. "

All blood in Dracos body rushed to his cheeks. " Then.. lets get it over with. Sit up and move down. "

Harry smiled shyly and did as he was told. His heart was pounding in his broken ribcage. The thought of putting his head in Draco Malfoys lap was... exiting? No, that wasn't it. But whatever the feeling was, it was surprisingly possitive.

He felt Draco climb into the bed and looked up at Madame Pomfrys smug face.

" Right, you can lay down. " He felt a small, gentle hand on his sholder and automatically smiled. " But slowly, or you might hurt yourself. "

Harry slowly laid down on the pillow Draco had placed in his lap. He felt a hand stroke his hair and relax emidiatly. " Oh, this is a soft spot is it? "Harry could actually hear the smile on his face.

" Dont do that to much or im gonna fall asleep. " There was that cute little fairy-sneeze giggle.

" Right, Are you ready dear? "

Harry flinched a bit and frowned. " Yes. "

Draco was facinated by how soft Harrys hair was. It was all silky and sofy and fluffy. He wanted to play with it all day. But sadly, he couldn't. His new friend needed support. " Dont worry, you'll live. " He smiled and stroke his hair and watched his expression soften. Madame Pomfry began unbottoning his top and Draco just couldn't look away.

 _Oh merlin._

She revealed his toned chest, his abs, his muscels, more of his perfect, tan skin. Draco was very happy there was a pillow inbetween Harry and his crotch. Draco get yourself together for fucks sake. Harry shuddered and that woke Draco from his daydream.

" Right, Harry dear, im gonna start. "

Draco watched him frown and he once again ran his hand over his hair. " Just breathe"

Harrys jaw clenched and so did his hands and Draco assumed it had started. " There, You're doing great. Just breathe. "

Harry turned his head and cried out, unknowingly making Dracos heart hurt. He kept stroking his hair softly since that was the only thing he could do. " Its almost done Harry, just brethe and focus on my voice, there yeah thats it. "

His body relaxed and Madame Pomfry smiled. " There. All done Harry dear. "

Draco used his sleeve to whipe some sweat from his forehead. " Good job. "

They left the hospitalwing together that day. They didn't say much on their way down to to dinner because.. well.. they didn't really need to. Silence wasn't tense between them anymore. It wasn't awkward either. It was.. pleasant. And personally, Draco liked it this way. It gave him more time to focus. Focus on how fast or slow harrys breathing was, syncing up their steps, or just... not be alone. This silence was wonderfull compared to the one he was used to. It sounded weird, even in his own head, but this silence was warm. That was the best word for it.

As they aproached the great hall, he noticed Harry getting more tense. He smiled softly, and the contrast to his normal smirk felt strange. " You'll be fine." He touched harrys arm gently with the back of his fingers. Or was it more like a punch? Like a soft box? Whatever it was, it made Harry smile. " Thanks Draco. "

" Its definatly gonna take some time getting used to hearing you say that? "

" What, Draco? "

" Yeah! "

Harry smiled and looked around in the corridor. " Draco. Draaaaaco. DrAco... DRACO! "

Draco jumped and Harry started laughing. Draco blushed. " That wasn't fucking funny Potter! "

And then Harry did the thing.

He took that sofy, warm hand of his and stroe dracos cheek so gently that you would think it was the wind or something. Not even Sev was that gentle. Literally no one had ever touched him that softly. Ever. Stupid Harry ran the back of his fingers over dracos rosy cheek and said somethign about joking or something like that. Now, Draco was no fool. He knew that if someone touched you and your heart skipped and you wanted them to do it again and your mind blanked like this, something was defiantly up.

Harry really hadn't needed to worry. As soon as his fellow gryffindors spotted him he had been swallowed up by a sea of red and gold. He grined as at least twenty people tried to hug him all at once. " Yes, Yes, im fine! Thank you! Can, no stop, yeah... " He felt a pair of strong hands seperate him from the crown and looked up to see a smiling Dean Thomas. " Need some help? "

Harry nodded and let himself get drgged to the end of the table where Seamus, Ginny, Lavender Brown and Hermione were waiting. Ginny flew up from her seat and charged at him. His first instinct was flinch but he relaxed as he felt her arms wwrap tightly around him. " Harry.. im so sorry for everything i.. " He smiled and stroke her hair softly. " You dont need to say sorry, Ginny. Its not your fault. "

" Sorry for making you kiss me and stuff two years ago. " Harry laughed loudly and hugged her tighter. She giggled into his chest and slowly pulled away. " But i didn't know you didn't like boobs. "

" Its not that i dislike boobs or anything. They look fun, they just dont turn me on. " He could hear Hermione facepalm and he laughed even more.

" Harry, im so sorry for they whole love potion thing the girls plotted against you in the sixth year. " Lavender said shyly and rubbed the back of her neck.

" THE... THE WHAT NOW?! " Harrys eyes widened. He had believed that was just some roumor.

" We didn't know you were a fairy! " She objected.

" You should apoligise about that even if i wasnt! " He exclaimed and sat down. " Damn girls are insane... "

" Hey we were in love. " She defended.

" Hello Harry. "

Harry turned around to meet the gaze of Luna Lovegood. He smiled. " Oh, hi Luna. "

" So, is it true? "

" Yepp, im a hundred percent homo. "

She raised an eyebrow. " I meant about the snarkles. They live in your head sometimes. They say that your brain has hufflers. " Harry took her hand and looked up at her. " They would know best, wouldn't they? " She nodded and smiled and walked away, aparently satisfyed with that awnser.

The same scond he had turned back to his friends, something was placed in front of him. It wasn't dinner but a...

" A flowercrown? " He picked it up and looked at Seamus.

" Yeah. You're in the club now. "

"... what? "

" Oh we all were just discussing how much we were gonna miss D.A. And we wanted to do something similar this year but... we all felt that starting up D.A. Wouldn't be right so we started a new club. The flowercrown club. We havent exactly decided on what that is, but now you're in. "

Harry shrugged and put it on. Little did he know, Draco Malfoys Heart practically screamed in his chest as he did so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi y'all.**

…

 **wow i really do such at writing these. I have literally nothing to say.**

As Draco rested his chin in his hand, admiring the white flowers in Harrys hair, the slythins were plotting something sinnister down the table.

" Just fucking look at him. "

" Why is he smiling? He never smiles in public "

" what the hell is he staring at? "

" He came in at the same time as the Potter-fag. "

" Guys, guys... watch. " Pansy parkinson descretly flicked her wand and made a cup of water float behind Draco who was way to buissy with imagining what it would feel like to have Harry put a flowercrown on him to notice.

Pansy smirked as she poured the cold water down his neck and saw Draco gasp. He clenched his teeth and turned to them. Pansy smirked as everyone laughed. She could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes as he stood up. Draco took a second to decide what to do and turned around and stormed out of the great hall.

Ginny turned to Harry and smacked the back of his head. " Ow! What was that for? " He looked at her, utterly confused. " Go after him you twat! "She puched his arm gently. " Who? What are you on about? " She groaned loudly. " Malfoy. Go find him! "

Harry looked over to the slytherin table and noticed the absence of the blonde. " Where is he? "

" I dont know but the snake Parkinson did something to him and he looked really upsett! Go find him! "

Harry blinked and looked back at her. " GO! " she shouted and harry stood up. " Alright, alright, im going. " Harry ran out of the great hall, his mind still slightly confused. He ran out the doors and shouted his name. " Draco! Draco, Its just me! " No awnser. Harry pulled out the marauders map and mumbled that he swore that he was up to no good and searched frantically for the Draco dot, starting to get very worried.

Draco slammed the door behind him and screamed as loudly as he could. Alone. Alone. Alone.

The word pounded in his head and he fell to his knees, crying so hard he thought he was going to throw up.

Everything came rushing to him at once and it was to much. His mother and father was dead, even if they wern't, they wouldn't love him. Sev didn't love him. The slytherins had abandoned him completly, blaise and pansy didn't love him anymore, And he felt so completley alone in this world. He clenced his heart and screamed again, cursing it for beating so mockingly hard. He didn't want it to. It hurt and he couldn't carry on anymore. He didn't want to be so alone anymore.

Harry burst thru the door, panting hard.

Draco turned around and looked at him, his face still filled with tears. " Oh Draco. " Harry got down on the floor in front of him and pulled draco into his arms.

For about three seconds, Draco was quiet. He didn't quite understand what had happend.

A hug. He was being hugged again. Harry once again bothered to try to comfort then he lost it again. He clenched his shirt and burried his face in his chest and cried. Just cried and cried and cried.

Harry leaned back against the wall and burried his face in dracos hair. " shh-shh-shh-shh~ " he put a hand on top of dracos and ran his thumb over his fingers and felt him relax a little bit. " There Draco... Shh-shh-shh~ " he put his other hand protectivly on the back of Dracos neck and felt that his robes were soaking wet. He gently pulled dracos hands away from his shirt. " Just for a few seconds Draco. Just for a few seconds. " Draco pulled back, shaking and sobbing as harry gently removed his wet robe and wraped his own robe around his shoulders. " There we go, thats much better. " He saw draco pull the robe tighter around him and burry his face in it. Harry pulled the hood over his head and took him into his arms again.

His coat was more than a tad to big for him, but he didn't seem to mind being a bundle as he rested on harrys chest. Harry softly stroke the back of his hand, as that seemed to calm him down, and kept his other hand on his back. After some time, Draco spoke. His voice was weak, shaking even.

" Why are you here? "

Harry smiled and rested his forehead on dracos head. " Because you got me worried. Ginny saw the other slytherins do something to you and i rushed after you to make sure you were okay. "

" Ginny? The weaslette? "

" Yeah. "

" Why did she care? "

Harry slid his thumb into Dracos palm and felt his hand close around it. " She just did. "

" But she hates me. " He said it more like a question than a statement.

" I dont think so. I think she feels the same about you as you do for her. "

" What, indifference? "

Harry shook his head. " I dont think she conciders you her friend or anything, but she doesn't wish you dead either. "

Draco sighed shakingly and squeezed his finger. " How do you always seem to know whats going on inside my head? "

" I read minds. "

Draco looked up at him, terrified. " What? "

Harry smiled and stroke his damp cheek gently. " I was just joking. " He was surprised when Dracos hand grabbed his own again and kept it pressed against his face. " I know because thats what friends are for. " He tangled his fingers with dracos and watched a tiny little smile play on his lips.

" I wouldn't know, now would i? " Harry hugged him tighter and whispered to him.

" I'll show you. "

Everyone turned quiet and stared as Harry and draco walked thru the big doors. Draco wearing Harrys robe and clinging to Hatrys hand, and Harry, carrying Dracos robe over his shoulder and with his wand drawn.

Any student in that hall would be scared. Harry was, undeniably one of the most powerfull wizards in their time and the rage in his eyes and the was the windows were trembling, and every single student in there suspected he was gonna explose them at any moment.

Especially scared were the Slytherins. Their table were at the tip of harrys wand.

Harry lowered his wand as it seemed that Pansy had already left the put the wand back in his pocket and walked with Draco towards the gryffindor table, passing Ron without giving him a glance.

He smiled down at draco as his friends made room for them both. " Go on."

Draco looked over them with his tinted red eyes at all of Potters friends. They must think he looks pathetic right now but.. they made room at their table for him and they were smiling.

" Im Ginny Weasley. " Ginny stood up and extended her hand to Draco. " And i can asure you that whatever the Parkinson snake did to you, she got it ten times worse. " Ginny smirked. " Im pretty good with the bat bogy-hex. "

Draco smiled a bit and shakingly took her hand. " Thanks. "

" Poured water down his neck.. " Harry muttered angryly and sat down. Draco gave the others a questioning look.

" Take your seat, Malfoy. " Dean smiled and shook his hand. " Dean Thomas. "

Draco took the seat next to Harry and looked at the people sitting with them. One of the boys extended his hand. " You dont have to look so scared. Lions dont eat snakes. Seamus Thomas... soon anyways. "

Draco took his hand as well and smiled slightly. " Congratulations. " he said quietly.

He felt Harrys arm wrap around him and he emidiatly relaxed. " And you have met Hermione. And thats Lavender Brown. "

" Hi. " He said and looked at Hermione.

" Hello Malfoy. You are forgiven. "

He felt like the air was just sucked out of him. Was all gryffindors like this? This.. forgiving? " Im sorry " He whimpered and lowered his head, feeling tears apearing in his eyes. He didn't deserve being here. He was filth among them. His pure blood felt dirty, burning in his veins.

Harrys soft hand whiped the tears away and his strong arm pulled him him closer. " Hey, Draco its okay. Listen to me. You're safe here with us. No one resents you, no one blames you for anything. "

Draco looked up at him and then at everyone. " We didn't fight the war to hold grudges for the rest of our lifes. " Ginny agreed and playfully poked Dracos foot under the table.

He smiled shyly and looked over at the slytherin table. Of course, everyone was staring at him.

Harry fipped them of and pulled draco closer. " Fuck those guys, yeah? "

Draco nodded. " Yeah, fuck those guys. "

" A toast to fuck those guys " Seamus lifted his glass and the rest follower his example.

After dinner the gryffindors, exept Ginny of course, had transfiguration and Draco had charms. But Harry wasn't happy about that at all. He wasn't sure Draco would be safe with the other slytherins and he told them all that. Draco blushed slightly. " Harry, Im not helpless you know. "

" I know but still! What it they... " Draco was almost flattered by how distressed Harry looked. He really did care about him for some unknown reason. But then he had to remind himself, Harry concidered his one of his friends now, and Harry was known to value his friends over himself. He really was lovely... wait what?

" Harry! Malfoy is gonna be okay. He is gonna be in a classroom for merlins sake. " Ginny slapped the back of his head and Draco frowned. He didn't like it when she did that.

" But... Gin... What if they attack him outside? "

" He wont be because i will escort him there so you wont have to worry for two hours. "

Harry let out a sigh of relief and hugged her. " Thank you so much Gin.. you're honsestly so great..."

Draco tapped the floor with his foot and crossed his arms. He didn't like her doing that either.

Harry pulled away and turned to Draco and took his hands softly. " Stay safe, okay? Watch your back and make sure you can get your wand out in a second. Merlin your hands are so cold..."

Draco smiled and held his hands back. " Maybe your hands are really warm and mine are perfectly normal. "

Harry blinked and laughed, squeezing his hands. " Yeah, maybe. Are you gonna wear my robe to class? "

" Oh, right im still wearing your robe.. Sorry. "

" I really dont mind. Red looks really good on you. "

" Oh you shut up. " Draco moved a bit closer and squeezed his hands. Harry squeezed back and smiled.

" Im serious. Dean, Can Draco be in the flowercrown club? "

" Hm? Oh yeah, of course. "

" Can we get him a red flowercrown? "

" Yeah, Im sure we can. " Harry grinned and turned back to draco, who had come a bit closer again.

" Would that be acceptable? Having red flowers in your hair? " Harry stroke his hair softly and looked into his eyes.

Draco nodded and smiled up at him. " I think i'd like that.

Dracos heart fluttered as Harry hugged him goodbye. Of course, he wraped his arms around his neck and burried his face in his neck as well, standing on his tippy-toes. He breathed in Harrys wonderfull warm scent and closed his eyes. He felt almost intoxicated as he pressed himself against Harrys gorgeous form. He shuddered as he felt Harrys warm hand pressed against his lower back. He sighed happily and relaxed into his touch.

" I have to go now " Harry whispered softly and bundled Dracos, well, tecnically his own, robe in his fists on Dracos back.

" Yeah. " Draco replied and smiled. " Good luck with Transfiguration."

" Good luck with charms "

Draco felt this very strong urge to kiss his cheek. It was right there. It looked so soft and perfect and it was right there. He propably would have to, if harry didn't let go and pulled away. They stared into each others eyes for a while. How many shades of green did Harry have in his eyes? At least fifty...

He didn't even notice Ron sneaking past them.

" Right blondie, Lets go."

Draco quickly turned the colour of Ginnys hair as Harry laughed and slowly let go of him.

When the gryffindors took their seats, Harry made a point to not look at Ron at all.

" Mr potter, Why are you carrying a slytherin robe? "

Harry smiled and put it in his lap. " Its a long story. "

" So how long have you been in love with Harry? "

Draco stared at her like she had just told him he really was a ghost and no one had ever bothered to ever tell him before.

" Excuse me? "

" How long. Have you. Been head over heals. For our lightning boy? "

" I am most certaintly not! "

Ginny rolled her eyes. " Oh come on, Everyone can see that you are falling for each other. "

" He is falling for me?! " Draco said a little bit to enthustiatically.

Ginny smirked like she had just proven a point and Draco froze. " Oh shit... "

Logically, it made sense. How his heart hurt when Harry hurt, How He felt warm inside when he smiled, how he had trusted him enough to cry in his arms and how he had wanted to kiss his cheek earlier.

" Yeah. Altho, Harry is propably oblivious as well. Oh dont give me that look, im not gonna tell him. "

" You're.. not? "

" Why would i? "

Draco blinked. He could think of a number of reasons why she would. To humiliate him, to destroy his chances with him, to have him all to herself..

" Blondie! Snap out of it, im talking to you. "

Draco blushed. " Dont call me that! "

" Whatever Malfoy, just listen to me. I want Harry to be happy. "

" So do i!... i mean.. "

" Yeah, i know. And I dare to believe that he would be very happy with you so we have to make him realise that he is in love with you as well. "

When Draco stepped out of charms class he half expected, half hoped that Harry would be waiting for him with his arms open. But no. Instead, Granger was stood there, waving him over. He walked over to her, slightly nervous.

" H-hi " Draco said shyly, not making eye contact with her. Her expression softened and she touhed his arm softly.

" Are you alright? " She asked with a kind voice and Draco dared to look up.

" Got a new mudblood girlfriend, Malfoy? "

Draco saw hermione open her mouth to awnser put Draco had seen a chance to make things better and gently touched her arm back. " I got this one. "

Draco turned around and grabbed his wand in his pocket and looked right into Blaises eyes.

" Even if i wasn't as straight as a sparkly rainbow, There is absolutly no way in the world i could get such a beautiful, brilliant, kindhearted witch to even look at me for a second and you know that damn well, Zabini. " He stared at them until they left and then turned back around to look up at Hermiones blushing face. She whiped her eyes and grinned. " straight as a sparkling rainbow " She mumbled and looked at him. " That was really sweet of you. "

Draco shrugged. " I thought it was about time someone said it. "

" Can i give you hug? "

Draco nodded and soon discovered what it was like to hug someone when you wern't either crying or in love. It was still nice. He could get used to hugs.

" Lets go see Harry now. " She said and pulled back.

" Where is he? "

" He got called to McGonagalls office, so we are gonna go there and wait for him. Im sure he would be happy to see you. "

Dracos eyes lit up. " You think? "

" Yeah, of course he would. He is head over heels for you. "

Harry walked down the stairs and saw draco waiting for him. He emitiatly grinned and rushed up to him. " Hey. "

" Hi. " They both grinned like fools as they looked at each other.

" How did you know i was here? "

" Well, Hermione met me up after class and told me you got taken here and i thought i would wait for you because i was curious. " He shrugged and smiled sweetly. Draco really was beautiful in a way. Dreamy white skin, white blonde hair and pale rose cheeks. Such beautiful Silver pool for eyes and his lips.. they looked so soft and moist and...

He blushed as he realised he was staring.

" So? " Draco poked his hand.

" Your hands are still so cold. " Harry took his hand in both of his and tried to warm him.

" Yes Harry my hands are cold, what did she say to you? "

Harry smiled lovingly and ran his thumb over his fingers. " She has moved my room down to the dungeons to avoid further conflict with Ron. "

" Fucking Weasel... " Draco mumbled and looked down at the floor.

" Yeah, but now we get to walk to breakfast together, so thats great. "

Draco saw his chance. " You think thats great? "

" I do. "

" How come? "

" ….. well... just... to spend more time with you and stuff. "

Draco smiled and blushed a bit. " You want to spend more time with me? "

" Yeah! We have like seven years of friendship to catch up on. "

Dinner was so pleasant with the gryffindors. The mood was like what sweatpants feel like. It was relaxed and friendly and warm. Or maybe that was just Dracos insides. Now that he knew he was in love with Harry, He could enjoy his touches and smiles that much more. He could enjoy having fallen for someone so wonderfull and kind and cuddly. Draco had made sure he and Harry had sat on the end of their little group so he could take of his shoes and lay his legs sideways on the bench and reveled in harrys cuddly grip.

Knowing he was in love also meant he could give Harry secret sings of love wich was quite fun.

He would always cherrish the memory of catching the slytherins staring and wrote with his finger on Harrys hand.

I-W-A-N-T-T-O-W-H-I-S-P-E-R-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G

And how Harry smiled and leaned down and Draco let his lips brush Harys ear and his fingertips touch than stunning jawline as he whispered. " The slytherins are staring at us, please dont let go." And Harry had made his whole body tingle as he whispered back. " I wont. "

And then the hug. They had said goodbye to their other friends and walked down into the dungeons.

They had stopped outside their rooms and harry had pulled him so wonderfully close and held him and made him feel so safe and peacefull. He could still recall how Harrys hand had felt when it slid across his lower back and pressed them closer together and Draco had sighed happily in his neck and allowed Harry to stroke his hair softly as they whispered their goodnights. Draco could still remember his every word.

" Goodnight Draco, dream carefully now. The password to my room is quidditch, just in case you need me. Sweet dreams. "

And he had stoke Dracos cheek so wonderfully soft like only he could.

All these memories fley around in dracos mind as he was now laying in bed, wearing only boxers and Harrys robe, hugging one of his pillows with the biggest smile on his face. He had fallen and he had fallen hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow these chapters are just getting longer and longer, arn't they?**

 **Well, i just wanted to give everyone a little heads up. The next chapter after this is gonna turn a bit sexuall, but i will explain more in the next chapter. You wont have to skip it all if you dont want to read smut.**

 **Disclaimer – Rowling made the babies, i just mess with their stories a bit.**

 **Triggerwarning – minor hint to eating disorter**

 **also please please rewiew i love hearing what you guys think**

Draco had discovered somthing about himself in the last week. He absoulutley loved being loved. He was addicted to the feeling. And especially the feeling he got when he was around Harry. He was addicted to him the most. Draco sighed happily and turned over in bed. Love was strange. It made your tummy feel funny and made your heart beat easier. It also made you smile almost constantly. Dracos cheeks almost hurt every day when he went to bed since he was so unused to it.

He pulled Harrys robe closer around himself and breathed in Harrys scent. Breathing it in and letting it get to his brain and give him a rush like a drug. It made his whole body tingle and his heart race. God it smelled good.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and realised that it was finally saturday, and he and all of his new friends were gonna go to hogsmead together. He took another deep breath of Harrys lovely scent and squeeled quietly. This day was gonna be so perfect. Draco took one last deep breath in harrys robe and stood up on the warm stone floor. Hermione war really smart she was. Ever since he had mentioned to her that the dungeouns were pretty cold she had bombarded him with spells to warm his room up and every single one had worked perfectly. He let the robe fall on the bed and got out of his boxers and threw them in the laundry basket. He turned his head and looked in the mirror.

Was he sexy enough to fall in love with? Did he have the sort of body you would want to cuddle up with? What about his butt? Was it big enough? Was it too big? Was it squishy enough?

He laughed to himself and shook his head. He was acting bloody stupid. He dared to think he knew Harry pretty good by now, and Harry woulnd't fall in love with someones body, he would feel in love with a person. Hopefully Draco.

He got in the shower and let the warm water wash over him. He wondered, in the back of his mind, what Harry was doing at this moment. Was he still sleeping? Wonder what he looked like when he slept. Propably cute. Or maybe he was just waking up. Oh just imagine what it would be like to wake up next to Harry. Draco sighed happily and wraped his arms around his waist and closed his eyes, pretending it was Harrys muscular arms that was holding him. He imagined harrys sleepy voice. Wondered what it would sound like mumbling goodmorning next to Dracos ear. His hair would propably tickle him too.

Draco squeeled and bit his lip. His tummy was filled to the brim with pixie gnomes and he just wanted to jump around but since he was in the shower, he refrained.

Draco washed his hair and hummed softly when another thought hit him. What if Harry was also taking a shower. He grinned and shook his head. He really was a pervert.

Draco stuidies himself in the mirror to make sure he looked as good as he possibly could. His outfit was quite simple. He was wearing muggle clothes, strangly enough. Even more strangly, Hermione and Ginny had helped him pick it out. Turns out, the girls had turned out to be amazing friends. His best friends even. And he had to admitt... He did look pretty snazzy.

His pants were somewhat strange in his opinion. He couldn't quite figure out quite what fabric they were made of. Jeggins, was it they were called? Whatever they were called, they were super tight without being uncomfortable, and traced his legs and hugged his butt and his crotch very nicely. Draco had decided the colour was gonna be dark red, dispite the girls insisting on choosing something else. Harry liked him in red, so red it was. His top was simple as well. A black, long-sleeved shirt with a red and black plaid shirt over, just slightly loose fitting. The girls, for some damn reason, had insisted he got a short model of his top that would show just a tiny bit of tummy when he streched his arms up. Ridicules.

He looked at himself sceptically. Did he really look good? Did he look good enough? Did he look like he had made an effort. He groaned and leaned his forehead against the mirror.

He heard a knock on the door.

" Draco, you up? "

Draco grinned. That was harrys voice.

" Yeah, I'll be out in a second! " Draco checked his hair one last time and walked out to him.

Harry had spent the whole morning getting ready. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous. Scared even. Properly because this was the first trip to hogsmead since they won the war and everyone was gonna be all over him. There was definatly gonna be press there. Thats propably why he felt the need to dress nice. Yeah. It had to be. But his fashion gurus, aka Hermione and Ginny, had been buissy " Doing something else ". what the hell was that supposed to mean?

He had ended up wearing a grey sweater, black pants and a black and light grey blazer. Hopefully he would blend in.

And now...

" Good morning Draco. "

Draco felt like all oxygen had disapeared from the world. Oh merlin. His jaw dropped as he saw Harry _in a fucking blazer_. He looked.. stunning!

" H..Uh... Good morning. "

It felt like Harry had put a spell on him. He just couldn't look away from him.

" do i look okay? " Harry asked, blushing a bit.

" You look bloody handsome, you do. " Draco blurted out without even thinking.

Harry laughed shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. " Thank you... You.. look really pretty. "

Now it was Dracos turn to blush. He felt like a first year hufflepuff girl. Harry said he was pretty! Oh merlin oh merlin! He giggled before he could stop it.

" Thank you. " He looked up at him shyly and looked into his eyes. He could feel his heart pounding so hard. " So we are both beautiful, lets go eat breakfast. " He took Harrys hand and went to pull him up the stairs when he realised he was holding something. Draco looked down and slowly let go. " Whats that? "

Harry smiled and took his hand again. " Its a present. For you. "

" For me? " Dracos heart skipped a beat and he grinned. No matter what it was, he was gonna love it. Propably sleep with it too to be perfectly honest. Harry placed the small object in dracos hand and Draco blinked. It was quite small, made of plastic if he wasn't completley wrong, and quite shiny, with some sory of.. cord thingys coming out of it.

" Oh... thats... so pretty..." Draco looked up at Harry in confusion.

" Its an mp3 player. "

Dracos heart grew like ten times its normal size. " No way you remembered.. " He said quietly and clutched the small object in his hand. He could feel Harry smiling at him so he looked up. Harry whiper his eyes with the end of his sleeve.

" No need to cry, its not that special. "

Draco hadn't even realised he was crying, but he wasn't that surprised. He seemed to do that a lot reasently.

" Yes it is that special " Draco got up on his tippy-toes and wraped his arms tightly around his neck. " Its super special " He said against the ridiculesly soft skin under Harrys jaw. Draco felt a shudder go thru Harrys body as his strong arms wraped around his waist tightly and pressed their bodies tightly together. Draco sighed happily and relaxed into Harrys grip. No matter how many people Draco hugged, it was always Harrys hugs he wanted the most.

In fact, Draco looked for every little reason to hug Harry thru out the day. If they re united after class, or were going to their classes, or if the weasel was close by, or some other excuse that everone propably saw thru. But if Harry saw thru them, he never said anything.

Sometimes, Draco would even trick Harry into holding him from behing whilst they were talking to their friends. Draco couldn't do much talking though, since his head was spinning with happyness. Much like it was right now.

" Thank you. " Draco said softly against his warm skin and felt Harrys grip tighten, almost lifting Draco off of the floor.

" You're welcome, Draco. "

As usuall, all faces turned to them both as they entered the great hall. The gasps that followed seemed to steal all oxygen in the room. Draco couldn't blame them. _Harry Potter in a damn blazer_.

Draco shot a glance at the slythering table. A few was looking at them, a few were looking away in disgust. Yes Draco realised that he was sporting the gryffindor colours and it didn't even bother him. He was basically a Gryffindor now. Well, more like he had been adopted into Gryffindor.

They took their seats and Ginny smiled at them. " Looking good, you two. " She comented and winked at Draco, who descretly gave her a thumbs up.

" Thanks Gin." Harry smiled and grabbed some toast.

Harry prepared toast and slid the plate in front of Draco, who touched the back of his hand softly. This little routine had developed druning the week.

It had all started with Harry wishing Draco would eat more. Draco had asked him not to worry but Harry, of course, ignored that. Draco had turned very uncomfortable and Harry and him had gone outside for a bit. They had taken a walk around the castle and Draco had confessed to him about his eating habbits. Or more like, his not eating habbits. They had sat in silence for a long time, just holding each other tightly. Just sitting, cuddeling, listening to each other. Each others breaths and heartbeats, each others movements and small noises. After a long time, Draco had promised to eat what his body needed, if Harry made sure to know what that was. Of course, Harry had promised over and over and over. He spent that day in the library with Hermione, researching for hours and hours. The next day, Harry had prepared his breakfast and Draco had gladly eaten all of it. And of course, they had hugged again.

Draco ate the toast and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice when he noticed something. " Wait a second.. where is Dean and Seamus? "

" Oh they are propably asleep. " Ginny smiled. " We told them they wern't allowed to come to hogsmead today. "

" And.. why is that? "

Harry leaned in and whispered. " We are gonna plan Seamus bachelor party today. "

" Oooohh. But wont they be disapointed? "

Ginny smirked and looked at Malfoy. " Oh i dont think they will mind spending the day alone. "

Draco made sure Harrys arms were around him as he showed his how this MP3 player worked. It was quite simple, really. But Draco asked Harry to explain over and over again simply because Harrys arms just seemed to fit so perfectly around him. Draco glared down the table at Ron and grabbed Harrys robe in his fist and leaned against his Harry protectivly before asking Harry to explain just one more time.

( _They say we are what we are, but we dont have to be!)_

Draco put the earbuds in and rested his head in Harrys lap and closed his eyes. The carrige ride to Hogsmead seemed to be taking forever. Since Dean and Seamus had stayed behind, only four people remained. Ginny and Hermione on one side, and Harry and Draco on the other. Muggle music was quite interesting. None of the songs were about goblins or spells, but feelings and stress and angst and love..

Draco had already decided he liked it. He had already decided on a favorite song. He picked up the device and soon his ears got to enjoy the sweet voice of Ed Sheeran.

( _When your legs dont work like they used to before~_ )

Harry smiled as Draco rested on his lap. He restad back and ran a hand thru his hair.

" I just hope people somewhat leave me alone today... I an deal with stares but i just... i dont want them to bother Draco.. "

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and turned back to him. " So you plan on walking of alone with Blondie then? "

Ginny said, trying to hide her smirk.

Harry looked t her and blinked. He had actually thought about that. Why had he thought about that? He looked down at the beautiful boy in his lap. " I... Possibly. " He looked up again and smiled sheepishly at their grinning faces.

" Stroke his hair. " Ginny ordered.

Harry blushed a bit. " What? " To be fair... He sort of wanted to.

" Stroke his hair. " Hermione repeated.

" But.. Why? "

They both rolled their eyes at the same time. " Because it will make him happy Harry. "

Harry looked down at him again. Oh how he yearned to see that lovely smile on his pretty pink lips. He wanted to see that ever so slight blush apear on his pale white cheeks and those tiny little wrinkles apear around his eyes.

" You think so? "

" I know so. "

Harry raised his hand and bit his lip. This should not have to be that hard! Oh what if his hand was sweaty... He quickly whiped it on his pants and looked at the girls.

" Oh for fucks sake Harry " Ginny rolled her eyes.

" Alright, alright! " Harry took a deep breath and careflly ran his hand over Dracos soft, silky hair. Draco smiled peacefully and cuddled into him more at the simple touch. Harry grinned and twirled his beautiful white-blonde hair around his fingers.

" told you. " Ginny smirked.

" Yeah yeah.."

Draco kept his eyes closed and sighed happily.

( _People fall in love in mysterious waaays~_ )

Harrys hand felt so warm and soft and gentle.

( _Maybe just the touch of a hand~_ )

Draco smiled to himself. You dont even know Ed Sheeran. Draco tried not to think to much. He just wanted to enjoy this moment for now and relax. He felt Harrys fingers play with his hair and Draco started to feel a bit sleepy. Then he stroke Dracos cheek again so heavenly softly and he grinned. He felt omething warm on his cheek. It wasn't his hand. Was that his lips?! Had Harry fucking Potter just kissed his cheek?! Oh wait.. no. That was hot breathe. Harry must be saying something. Draco reached up and removed one earbud. " Did you say something?" he mumbled.

" Yeah, we are here " He stroke his hair again lovingly.

" Oh. " Draco felt slightly disapointed but he sat up none the less.

" Slept well? " 

" Oh shut up ginger. " Draco smiled at her and stood up and got out of the carrige. The sky was clear blue but the sun was nowhere to be seen. The warm air stood still and...

" MISTER POTTER! "

Harry slowly looked up to see a hoard of reporters and fans come running towards them. He could feel the dread building up in his stomach. No.. no no no... He sighed heavily. " Run. You guys, get out of here. I'll... catch up soon. " He looked into Dracos eyes and was surprised when he saw hurt. Oh no! What had happened? " Draco? " he carefully touched his arm. " Whats the m- "

The world spun violantly around him and he felt like the air was forced out of his lungs. He clenched his eyes and pulled draco closer.

It was over in a second and Harry fell to the ground. Only.. if was soft. Grass? He opened his eyes and found draco resting on his chest. He trembled and rested his head back in the grass.

" Draco? " He said, starting to regain the strenght in his body.

" I apperated us. " Draco said and sat up, stradeling Harrys waist, looking down at him.

" I had to save you from all those people."

Harrys face lit up and that warm smile spread on his lips. He pulled Draco back down and hugged him tightly to his chest. " My saviour. " He murmured into his gorgeous hair and smiled. He felt Draco cuddle into him more and his heart skipped a beat. He tightened his grip automatically adn he found himself grinning. Why did this boy do this to him? Was he under a spell or a potion? No of course not. He bundled up some of his shirt in his hand and breathed in his scent. He smells so nice. Like... like amortentia. His skin was as beautiful as winters first snow and his eyes pretty as pure silver. Harry almost felt like his touch would taint this pure little flower.

 _Pop_

Harry turned his body automatically and held Draco protectivly, sheilding him with his body from whatever possible threat had appeared.

" Oh relax Harry, its just us. " Ginny let go of Hermiones wrist and smirked at them.

" Honestly, we leave you two for five minutes... " Ginny commented and Harry blushed furiously and let go of the smaller boy. " Its not what it looks like! "

Hermione sat down next to them. " Of course not Harry. "

Harry sighed. " Where are we anyways? "

Ginny ruffled his hair. " You didn't take your eyes off of blondie for two seconds to look? "

Harry blinked and looked around and realised they were currenly in the shadows of the shrieking shack. " Oh.. " He smiled and looked at Draco. " I guess i didn't. "

Draco blushed and looked away. Harry got off fo him and stroke his cheek. " Sorry for throwing you on the ground. "

" Its fine... " He mumbled.

Ginny laid down on the ground as well and kicked her shoes of. " So where are we gonna take Seamus? "

Harry smirked. " If he can walk after spending the day with Dean. "

Everyone laughed exept Draco.

" Why wouldn't he? "

They turned quietly and looked at each other. " Should we tell him? " Ginny said.

" Yes! " Draco insisted and tugged on Harrys sleeve.

" I dont know if we should... "

" I think you should! " Draco whined loudly.

" Why, because Harry wont get any if we do, Hermione? "

Both Harry and Hermione blushed hard and Draco frowned. " Come on guys! Pleeeeease "

Ginny turned to Draco. " Right. Draco. Dean and Seamus are gay, yeah surprise, and they have sex sometimes and if you fuck a guy in the ass it feels good but afterwards it hurts if you go too hard too fast. " Her face looked completly indifferent. " This had been sex educationd with Ginny Weasley. "

Draco blushed furiously and stared at her. His thoughts were racing. His first coherent thought was `Sex is gonna hurt?´ He blinked and looked down, feeling quite discouraged. Sex was supposed to be this amazing, intimate thing that made two people feel good together. Something that caused you to loose controll over yourself and completley trust the other person. A way to physically express love and care for one another. It was gonna hurt him? He bit his lip and played with the grass. Was it gonna hurt really bad? Was there gonna be blood? Was his legs not gonna work afterwards? Someone grabbed his hand. It was Ginny.

" Oh dont look so scared Draco. " She smiled softly. " All you need to do is ask, whoever you are gonna get intimate with, to be carefull and respectfull and you are gonna be fine. And Harry you better be carefull and respectfull or im gonna beat your ass. "

Draco and Harry made quick eyecontact then looked away as they realised what she was implying.

" Now. " She continued and leaned back. " Bachelor party. What would Seamus want to do? "

Harry shrugged. " Drinking? "

Hermione made a face.

" I didn't say you had to drink. You will be the responsible adult that stays sober and makes sure we all get back. "

" Yeah, propably. " She smiled however.

Harrys face lit up. " Nightclub. "

" What? "

" We are gonna take him to a muggle nightclub! Of course! " He grinned and looked at ther faces. " He grew up in the muggle world, right? So lets go to London, and take him to a nightclub! "

They looked at each other and shrugged. " Yeah, that sounds pretty good actually. " They all agreed and Hermone stood up. " Shall we try to get a few butterbeers? "

Ginny and Draco nodded and Harry bit his lip. " Maybe you guys should go without me. "

Draco frowed and grabbed his hand tightly. " As if. "

Hermione smiled warmly. " Are you somehow implying that you are more famous than me?"

Harry laughed and stood up, holding Dracos hand back. No one commented on in, afraid that it would cause Harry to let go.

Draco didn't dare to lok his fingers with Harrys. He didn't want to push anything to much even if he really really wanted to. People stared. Of course they did. Harry was in a blazer after all. Harry pulled his hand away from Draco and he frowned. He looked up at Harry with a hint of hurt in his eyes. But Draco hadn't needed to worry. Harrys arm was soon wraped protectivly around his waist as they went thru a crowd.

" MISTER POTTER! MISS POTTER AND MISS GRANGER PLEASE DO YOU HAVE TIME!? "

" No i dont. " Harry said and pulled Draco closer.

" DEATH EATER! DEATH EATER AMONG US!

" DEATH EATER WITH HARRY POTTER! "

Draco frowned and looked down in the ground. Why. Why now. He felt tears begging to fall down his cheeks. He pushed away from Harry and started running. He didn't know where but he had to go. He couldn't show weakness in front of all those people. Couldn't cause any more... problems...

A strong arm wrapped his arm around his waist and stopped him carefully. " Draco heard someone say his name over and over but he was crying to hard to register anything that was happening.

He knew this was going to happen eventually. He could never ever be a part of this world ever again. He would forever be alone. ALONE ALONE ALONE. The word once against pounded in his head and he would have fallen to the ground if something hdn'r been holding him up.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't cry anymore, he couldn't scream. He clenched something soft, wheezing desperatly for air. His heart started to hurt. His mind didn't work and -

He was back in the malfoy manor. His fathers cold clammy hand was squeezing his shoulder painfully hard. The room was dark and simply lit up by grey flaming candles. Wormtail was there. The grey light reflected of his silver hand as he pulled out his wand. His aunt, Bellatrix, Grinned and rubbed his back with pride. That insane, evil woman helped pull up his sleeve to expose his under arm where his blood was currently rushing thru his veins. The tip of the want touched his arm and the second most intense pain spread thru his veins and broke up his bones from the inside as the dark mark was forced onto his skin.

" Breathe, breathe love, breathe... "

He chipped for breathe and felt something cold against the back of his head.

" Draco, Draco, listen to my voice. Just focus on my voice. There, there we go thats good Draco. "

The voice was nice to listen to. It was friendly. It made the memories disapear. The voice kept his head from falling. No, the voice had hands. A body.

Draco opened his eyes and a blurry image on Harry was standing in front of him.

" Hi draco. Hi. He is back. " Harry whiped something wet from Dracos cheeks and leaned his forehead against Dracos. His head was so cold. Draco closed his eyes and relaxed.

" Good job draco. Good job. Im here. Your safe. I got you. " Draco felt strong arms pick him up and he panted against his chest.

" MISTER POTTER - "

" NO! " Harry roared and drew his wand. " I DIDN'T FIGHT THE WAR FOR THIS! AND DONT YOU EVER DARE TO HURT MY DRACO AGAIN! "

And with those words, the quartet stormed out of hogsmead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all.**

 **So here is the thing.**

 **Im not gonna continue this story.**

 **Im sorry. But i feel like i have taken this story too far. I feel that i have taken everyone far too out of caracter, and i feel that the story went way too fast forwards. But i cant just leave everyone hanging. I have to tell you how the story ends. I will be starting a new drarry fic, i have so many ideas, but this one just didn't turn out as good, and thats okay. Thanks to everyone who read my story, i aprechiate it so so much.**

 **So this is what was going to happen:**

 **draco and harry was gonna get totally wasted and grind on each other and make out. Ginny would threaten them that if they did anything sexuall with eachother and they took it seriously and did nothing, just cuddeling and they would fall in love more and more basically and they would kiss under the stars while draco sang thinking out loud and then later they would get married in some super romantic place and the story would end with them cuddeling the morning after their wedding and they would be so so in love**


End file.
